thetokyoghoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Rize Kamishiro
Rize Kamishiro (神代利世, Kamishiro Rize) is a strange women now stop reading this IDIOT, who is currently held captive in Professor Kanō's laboratory and used to create artificial one-eyed ghouls. When she set her eyes on Ken Kaneki, Rize, moments before eating him, was injured in an accident, which was caused by Sōta — a member of the Clowns — and her organs were transplanted into her potential victim, Ken Kaneki, which turned him into a half-ghoul. Rize is known under her alias Big-Eater (大喰い, Ōkui), due to her extensive eating habits. Before settling herself in the 20th Ward, Rize also spent an unspecified amount of time in the 6th, 11th, 17th and 18th Wards. It has been implied by Itori that Rize's name might be fake, and because of that, her relation with Matasaka Kamishiro is unknown. Background Six months before her supposed death, Rize lived in the 11th Ward. One day, she was laying on a pillow and watching Hisashi Ogura's TV broadcast, regarding the recent unfortunate events caused by an alliance of ghouls in her ward. Rize praised the researcher for his deductive skills, but also corrected him, albeit to herself, that the events were caused not by several ghouls, but by a single criminal. After the broadcast, Rize recalled that she was supposed to go to a meeting and, despite wanting to finish reading her book instead, decided to leave. On the way, Rize was stopped by a landlady, who informed her about complaints, involving a strange smell coming from Rize's room. Telling the landlady that she just accumulated some trash and promising to take care of it, Rize apologized and took her leave. She also made it clear that she will apologies to Hayashi, her neighbor, for the troubles. During the meeting, the other ghouls started blaming Rize for the increased activity of ghoul investigators in the ward. Hagi — the leader of the 11th Ward's ghouls — reminded her of the rules she, just like the other ghouls of the ward, has to follow in order to stay, to which she just apologised. Kazuichi Banjō eventually interfered, telling the others that Rize just hasn't yet adapted to the rules and that there was no need to attack her, only for Hagi to warn him not to spoil her. When the meeting was over, Banjō caught up to Rize, who informed him that, albeit it was as boring as usual, the information regarding Anteiku peeked her interest. When Banjō started complimenting her, Rize revealed her true side, telling him that he was annoying and that if he wouldn't stop following her, she would have to kill him. Rize returned home and, while taking a shower, frowned at the fact that the 11th Ward headman — Shikao Kurita — requested CCG investigators to help in finding out more about the recent incidents, which Rize saw as a thread to her residency. When Hayashi, her neighbor, came by her apartment to complain about the foul scent, Rize apologised and invited the man inside for some candy, implying that she murdered him. After fetching her two suitcases, Rize was walking through an alley, where she was approached by two men, who she quickly killed. Hagi and two other ghouls approached her from the shadows, asking her where she was planning on leaving, only for Rize to admit that she disobeyed the rules again. Frustrated by the woman's actions, the three ghouls attacked Rize, only to be easily killed with a single thrust of her kagune. She then informed Banjō, who was spectating the event, that she wants to live an enjoyable life, no matter how many lives are put in danger, and reveals her plans on going to live in the café they spoke about. While living in the 20th Ward, Yoshimura notified Rize not to steal feeding grounds from others, to which she promised to return them to their rightful owners. She then noted that the ward was quite enjoyable and that the humans tasted really good too. Walking down the street, Rize met a young boy around the same age as her and, noticing the boy's flustered face, realised that she had an advantage, smirking mischievously. Prologue Rize was first seen entering Anteiku, when Ken and Hide were inside, immediately catching the attention of the dark-haired boy. Flabbergasted when Hide left him, Ken sneakily glanced at his crush, noticing that she was reading a familiar book, written by his favourite author, Sen Takatsuki. This eventually triggered that the two ended up in a conversation about their common love for the mystery. Ken and Rize then decide to go on a date to a bookstore. Ken and Rize met up to spend the day together, thus starting their date. Upon entering the café, Rize asked the boy to recommend her a book of his choice, which let to them speaking more about Takatsuki's works. Soon enough, Ken noticed and asked Rize about her not touching her food, to which she replied being on a diet. When their date went to an end, Rize asked Ken to accompany her home, as she was afraid of ghouls, whose activities were spotted near her house, with Ken smiling and relentlessly accepting her request. The couple reached a split-road, where they shortly encountered Tōka, who warily watched them, before following her friend. When they were about to part away, Ken confessed that he wished to see Rize again, and hoped that the woman felt the same way. She confessed too, revealing that she was interested in him, and closed the distance to hug him. Rize then revealed her true-self, with her kagune almost penetrating Ken's eye, and bit him in his neck. Shocked, Ken fell and tried to escape from the ghoul, but to no avail. She then followed and beaten Ken up, nearly killing him in doing so. However, before she could finish her job, several metal beams fell down on Rize, "killing" her in the process. Appearance Rize is an attractive and slender young girl with purple hair, lavender eyes and a hourglass figure. Her outfit consists of a revealing blue-coloured shirt and lime green stockings underneath her white dress, and pink and violet-coloured shoes. She also wears dark red-coloured glasses and a black belt, which is tied around her waist. Personality Powers and Abilities Kagune Regeneration (much like all other ghouls) Plot Aogiri Tree Arc Raid of Kanō's Lab Arc Trivia Quotes References Category:Ghoul Category:Anteiku Member Category:S Ghoul